duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
My Own Way
"My Own Way" was Duran Duran's fourth single, and the first from their second album, Rio. It was released on November 16, 1981 and peaked at #14 on the UK Singles Chart. It was more successful in Australia, becoming Duran Duran's second Top 10 hit at #10. About the song The 7" single and 12" single versions of the song were recorded in October 1981, well before the rest of the album was recorded in the early months of 1982. The single had a fast tempo and a "disco strings" layer (performed by keyboardist Nick Rhodes). A much slower version of "My Own Way" was later recorded for the album, with slightly different lyrics. This version of song was later remixed by David Kershenbaum for the Carnival EP, and this altered track appeared on the American re-issue of the Rio album on vinyl and cassette late in 1982. All CD pressings of Rio have used the original UK album mix. Even though it was a released as a single, and a gateway to the Rio album, "My Own Way" has still yet to appear on any of Duran Duran's compilation albums. Neither 1989's Decade or 1998's Greatest included the track, although it came close. A promo for Greatest included both "My Own Way" and "Careless Memories", but the commercial release replaced them with 1990's "Serious" and 1997's "Electric Barbarella". Music video The video for "My Own Way" was set to the fast-paced single version of the song. It was rarely played on MTV or VH1, and was quickly overshadowed by the other more famous videos for the Rio album. Like those other videos, this one was directed by Russel Mulcahy. "My Own Way" was filmed in a studio decorated entirely in red, black and white. The band performs the song while flamenco dancers twirl in the background, and a colorful parrot sits on the keyboards. Small snippets of this video was seen on the projection screen in the video for "Is There Something I Should Know?" released in 1983, and it was part of the band's 1983 video album Duran Duran. However, it was not included on the video compilations Decade (1989) or Greatest (1999). B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes The b-side on the 7" and 12" singles was "Like An Angel", and the 12" included the "night version". An instrumental version of the night version of "My Own Way" was released solely on a promotional 12" in 1981. It also surfaced on a bootleg of remixes around 1998 called Night Versions Companion. The "Brazilian edit" was released on the Brazilian 7" single. It's an edit of the album version which fades with over a minute left of the song. A further version of "My Own Way" surfaced on the b-side of the "Rio" 12" single. This mix, by David Kershenbaum, was the same as the version on the Carnival EP, it just faded out a few seconds earlier. Complete list of mixes # "My Own Way" - 4:49 # "My Own Way Version" - 3:40 # "My Own Way Version" - 6:34 # "My Own Way version" - 6:33 # "My Own Way Remix" - 4:31 # "My Own Way Remix" - 4:36 # "My Own Way Edit" - 3:42 Track listing All release details pertain to the UK only. 7": EMI 5254 # "My Own Way Version" – 3:39 # "Like An Angel" – 4:41 12": EMI 12 5254 # "My Own Way Version" – 6:31 # "Like An Angel" – 4:41 # "My Own Way Version" – 3:39 CD: Part of "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" boxset # "My Own Way Version" – 3:39 # "Like An Angel" – 4:41 # "My Own Way Version" – 6:31 Other appearances Apart from the single, "My Own Way" has also appeared on: Albums: *''Rio'' (1982) *''Carnival'' (1982) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (1998) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) *''Singles Box Set 1981-1985'' (2005) Singles: *''Rio'' (1982) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *John Taylor - bass guitar *Roger Taylor - drums *Andy Taylor - guitar Also credited: * Colin Thurston - producer and engineer * Renate - Technician * Malcolm Garrett, Assorted iMaGes, London - sleeve design References * Versions of My Own Way on Rio * The Duran Duran Timeline: 1981 Category:1981 singles Category:Duran Duran songs